marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The X-Impulse
| image = Kitty_suprised_at_her_own_powers_XME.png | date = November 11, 2000 | ep_num = 2 | writer = Greg Johnson Rick Ungar | director = Gary Graham | guest = | prev = Strategy X | next = Rogue Recruit }} The X-Men try to recruit Kitty Pryde, a girl who can walk through walls. But there are others who would use her powers for more devious purposes. Story Kitty Pryde is in bed dreaming. She's flying high through a city when she suddenly loses control and falls. She wakes up in the basement of her home and her parents come running down stairs to her cries. Her dad asks her if she was sleepwalking and she says she fell through the ceiling. Charles Xavier picks up her signature and Cerebro gives her stats. Kitty Pryde from Northbrook, age 15. Her Mom says it was just a nightmare but the father looks up and says "I don't think so." The sheets and pillow are phased half way through the ceiling. Next morning at Bayville High School, Nightcrawler running late for school again and teleports in close to his class. He's then almost caught by their angry principal, Ms. Darkholme, Scott grabs Kurt who is being scolded by her for being late once again. He warns him not to do it again, and stop buys junk food before school. Kitty tries to sneak out of her house. Her mom catches her and says that she's supposed to stay home today. Kitty gets mad and asks "What's the point? You guys don't want to talk about it." Her dad calls for her and Kitty begs her mom to let her go. Her mom says okay. Xavier and Jean Grey head out in the Blackbird to see Kitty. They try to talk to her parents but the father is rude and tells them to leave them alone. Xavier sends Jean to see Kitty at school. At the mansion Logan catches Sabretooth's scent. He suits up and takes off after him on his Harley. Logan blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home after school. They wonder were he could be going in such a hurry....They both decide to follow him. Scott leads Kurt to the garage where a large multitude of vehicles are stored, including Scotts red striped convertible. They both jump in, and drive off. At Kitty's school some preppy girls shove her into her locker and lock her in. Lance Alvers shows up spray painting the lockers and Kitty accidentally phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. During P.E. Kitty trips trying the long jump and loses her temper again. The girls laugh at her. Lance and his buddies are on the roof trying to find a way to break into an office and steal test answers. Lance realizes that he can use Kitty to get in and he sees what happens on the field below. When one of the girls that laughed at Kitty takes her turn he causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. She bumps into Jean on her way off the field. She goes into the auditorium and kicks around the set props on stage. She tries to catch a bowl she knocks over but her hands phase through it. She kneels down and phases through it again intentionally. Jean walks in and tries to talk to Kitty about her powers. It starts off well, she shows Kitty how she's developing her telekinesis and even tells her that she can read thoughts. However this very much makes Kitty freaks out and yells for her to stay out of her head, and she runs off. Then Lance shows up and is angry, he warns Jean to back off, and stay away from her. Kurt and Scott track Wolverine, but then loose him, only to find him standing on a 6 story parking garage. An all out brawl breaks out between Sabretooth and Logan. Both Kurt and scott almost get their faces (and bodies) smoked off from a falling bike, thanKs to Sabertooth. Who then decides to slams a car into Logan as well, and while he's got him pinned he says that "One shall fall by the other's hand." Scott blasts Sabretooth off of Wolverine, and Kurt tries to 'port in and help. Sabretooth is about to attack Kurt when Logan slams him into an elevator. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean arrives with Kitty's parents in tow, they all try and talk her out of goin with Lance, warnering her it's a bad idea. Lance this makes Lance feel a little hurt, and he lashes out by getting angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him instead. When she refuses and phases free he drops the accidentally creates a large tremor and causes the ceiling to fall in around her. Jean uses her telekinesis to protect Kitty's parents from the blast. Kitty phases free of the rubble and everyone one remains safe and sound. Kitty hugs her parents & they are so happy to see their daughter all right, with suck amazing gifts. They all agree, it is best for Kitty to move, and go to New York with Jean and Xavier to home her mutant abilities. Lance runs off from the school and meets Mystique. She tells him that she's made a place for him at Bayville and calls him Avalanche. Quotes "Next time, let's just call and get hanged up on." :-'Jean Grey' "You can run, but you can't hide. 'Cause I'm going to rock your world." :-'Avalanche' Trivia *First time since that Kitty has been a main cast member. The pilot, and 's characterization, were highly criticized which was why she was absent from . Goofs Continuity *First appearance of Shadowcat and Avalanche. *First fight between Wolverine and Sabretooth. Background When originally designed, Shadowcat wore a face mask similar to her earlier comic book appearances. Kitty was also originally designed wearing an orange miniskirt and Doc Martens over spandex. Like Toad, Avalanche's real name was changed to Americanize him. In the comics it is Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis and he is Greek. Reaction "Stu" of Marvel Animation Age felt that the episode depended on the strength of the new characters as the plot was too thin. He felt that Kitty was too cliche using the words "like" and "you know" too much. He liked Lance's "stick it to the man" characterization, but disliked his puns. He wondered why no one approached Lance, even though Xavier stated he would do something. He felt that later in the series Lance would become more interesting and his relationship with Kitty would arguably "out-cute" Scott and Jean. "Kitty, also, would cease to be a sheltered brat and relent on the valley-girl speak. But before the good ship Lancitty sailed, this episode left one wanting." External Links *Marvel Animation Age Category:X-Men: Evolution Episodes